Saving the World Mafia Style
by russianchikk
Summary: Summary: What if three girls from the Japanese Mafia and one girl from the famous Russian Mafia join Hogwarts. HPOC, DMOC, RWOC, HGBZ, SBOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if three girls from the Japanese Mafia and one girl from the famous Russian Mafia join Hogwarts. HPOC, DMOC, RWOC, HGBZ, SBOC. Rated M for language, violence etc...

Chapter one

Mafia Girls

"Pride are you sure this is a good idea? I mean we are going to a Scottish wizarding school. We were on the run from the Death Eaters for the last, what, 3 months? Why not just go to some small Russian town and wait there, it's not like anyone will look for us there?" asked confused Hope.

Pride sighed, she knew Hope was reasonable but being with Dumbledore would help stop the war faster. "Hope I know it would be safer for us four, but what about the rest? We need to stop this mess! We got to help Potter and Dumbledore." answered Pride calmly. Sunlight and Dark were careful not say anything because they knew an argument was about to happen. Hope was more concerned about the health and well being of her 3 best friends, she didn't care about the rest of the world. Pride wanted peace in this world so she could be a party-animal like she used to be before the this war started.

"Pride, come on who gives a shit about this world. We were running from the death eaters and our Mafia acquaintances for the past 3 months. If you go back to Japan the Mafia people will burn us alive. If we go to Scotland will get cursed into oblivion. We don't really have a choice... oh oh. Someone's on our tail.

(All four girls have special talents. Hope can sense people from like a zilion kilometres away from her that want them for any reason and she can never get lost. Pride is a shape shifter, well not really she can become a tree or something to blend into surroundings. Sunlight can freeze anything for 30 seconds. And Dark can throw fireballs.)

"Death Eaters?" asked Sunlight.

"Oh yeah..." answered Hope.

"Alright lets go people!" ordered Pride.

The four friends sped off on their brooms and off they went. They girls were always in the air. They would sit on their brooms and talk. Or run away from someone "So how far are they Hope? And preferable how many so we can be ready." asked Diana even thought she was scared, because last time they had to fight off 10 Deatheaters and it wasn't pretty. Hope's arm was burned pretty badly, because Dark's fireball was reflected from one of the Deatheaters. Sunlight's clothes was badly torn and her head was hurt. Pride was just stressed and she didn't show any signs of weakness. Growing up with an abusive family has it's advantages.

"Wait a sec... Umm.. 2 of them. Not that bad" answered Hope, "And they are about 20 km away from us. I don't get how I didn't catch them before. That's weird."

"Well maybe the fact that you don't sleep or eat finally shows itself." answered Sunlight sarcasticly.

"I didn't ask for you opinion!" snapped Hope.

"I am sorry Hope but you have to stop acting like this, you're getting weaker every second." tried Sunlight softly. Pride was smart, she didn't bother Hope about acting like their mother because she knows that Hope only wants them alive and the fact that her little brother died from a Deatheater doesn't help.

A lighting passed right past them. Sasha's temper was showing through the weather. That was a signal for Sunlight to drop the subject.

"Calm down Kitty, I don't want to get soaked." said Pride. (Pride called Hope Kitty because when she was mad her eyes turned yellow.)

"Sorr..." Hope was cut off by a voice that they all knew too well... Malfoy Senior

"Good afternoon ladies."

Author's note.

Alright so this is the first chapter. Sorry it's so short. Alright well the four girls are Sasha, Monique, Teresa and Diana. They call eachother by their last names. Sasha's last name is Hope, Monique's Pride, Teresa's Sunlight, and Diana's Dark. The girls are 16 years old and they don't have any family. They met when they were 13. Monique, Teresa and Diana got tangled with the Japanese Mafia. Then Sasha came along from Russia because her family died from Deatheaters and she was on the run. When she found Monique, Teresa and Sunlight they became best friends and had to run because they got into some shit with the Jap Mafia. Well now they are running from Deatheaters also. R&R please. :D


	2. Top speed! Again?

Author's Note:

I am sorry I made a mistake. At first I wanted to rate this story M, but then i changed my mind and rated it T. Sorry. Also I dedicate this story to my friends Monica, Terry and Diana! I hope you three like it!

Chapter Two

Top Speed Again?

"Lucius Malfoy." acknowledged Pride in a cold voice. She wasn't very happy to see him neither were the rest of the girls. Severus Snape was there too, and acknowledged them the same way Pride did. The girls weren't afraid of Severus because they knew he was really on the light side.

"Well, well, well. Still on the run aren't you ladies?" asked Lucius with a smirk. The girls gave him a 'say something stupid like that again we'll kill you' look. Severus barely hid his chuckle. In the mean time Lucius didn't look very happy and comfortable. "So how's your arm doing Miss Hope?", he asked trying to sound calm and collected but his voice gave him away, it was starting to shake. Severus had a heard time containing his laughter.

"Well thanks to you it's kind of burned, but it's okay." asured Hope sarcasticly while taking out her wand. Lucius took out his wand also. "Calm down Malfoy, I am just hungry." laughed Hope. She murmered a spell in Japaness and Sushi apeared in front of her. The six of them were in the air on their brooms so she had to say another spell to prevent the sushi from falling, so they would float. It would be kind of suspicios to Muggles if a plate of Sushi came falling from the sky.

"Hmm I see. Well we don't know much about eachother and talking while floating in the air a killometer from the ground on our brooms doesn't help us all that much." pointed out Lucius.

"Well we are comfortable. For the past 3 months we have been in the air 24/7." said Sunlight with a smirk.

"Alright lets talk in the air then. I have a question. Why would four beatiful ladies like yourselves be on the run from the Japaness Mafia? They seem pretty pissed off when we saw them at you house." said Lucius

"Well that's kind of personal Lucius. We had some business with the Mafia. It didn't work out, so we left." answered Dark casually her purple eyes sparkling with amusement. She too thought it was funny that Lucius was scared of them.

"Now we got a question for you. Why is Voldermort (Lucius flinched) and his people are after us?" asked Hope. Her eyes were turning dangerously yellow, she didn't like it when people followed them. It pissed her off to no end. The skies were starting to get darker. Dark put a hand of her shoulder to signal her to calm down. Lucius noticed that the weather was changing and so was the color of Hope's eyes. He was getting seriously scared. " Damn that witch can control the weather. Not even the Dark Lord can do that. I don't think Dumbledore can even though he's more powerful then Voldermort." thought Lucius

"Well we found out that you are very powerful witches and that each one of you has a special gift. We know Miss Dark's and Miss Sunlight's gift but we can't place Miss Hope's and Miss Pride's. Would you like to share." asked Lucius he's voice stoped shaking so he sounded more calm.

"Nope" they answered all together and gave him a look that said, 'our business is for us to know and for you to die while trying to find out'

"Thought so." said Lucius with a small trace of fear in his voice. Severus was having a really hard time hiding his smirk.

"Anyway with my answer. You four are very powerful witches and the Dark Lord wants you on his side." said Malfoy.

"Sorry Lucius we don't take sides. Light of Dark. We live for our own safety. Voldermort and Potter can fight all they want we don't give a shit." answered Dark. Her purple eyes showed her annoyence. She didn't like talking to Deatheaters for too long. Infact she didn't like talking to them at all. Hope and herself would have killed him by now anyway but Pride and Sunlight won't let. She heard Hope release a dissapointed sigh, she was obviously thinking the same thing.

"Now if you don't mind we have to get moving." said Hope while closing the box of sushi she was eating and vanishing it with a wave of her hand.

"I am sorry Miss Hope we can't let you go that easily. The Dark Lord wants to see you." said Lucius while getting his wand out of his pocket.

"Don't do anything stupid Lucius. Hope and Dark will tear you into tiny peaces. They are already having a hard time keeping themselves from hexing you into oblivion." said Pride while taking her own wand out. Sunlight did the same. Hope and Dark had their wands out for a long time.

"Back off Malfoy or I'll hex you so bad your body will have a mind of it's own." threatened Hope in a deadly tone, her eyes turning yellow and the lightning flashing dangerously behind them. Malfoy looked terified for a second, but hid it quickly.

"See you soon then." said Lucius "Ladies." nodded Lucius.

"Lucius" nodded Sunlight in return. The rest couldn't even look at him without hexing him. The Deatheater dissapeared with a 'pop'.

Snape smiled at them proudly and gave Dark an envelope and disapeared with a 'pop' also. While Dark was opening and reading the envelope the other three circled the place and checked eachother for any tracking spells. They found one on Sunlight. Lucius cast it.

"Stupid morron. Didn't he learn something from chasing us for three months. " said Pride with amusement.

"So wants with the letter Dark?" asked Pride.

"Well Dumbledore wants us at Hogwards by six o'clock today. So we have 2 hours to get there. He also said that we have to use our animal forms while we are on the grounds. We are regestered right?" asked Dark. (Hope is a cheetah, Dark is a big black owl, Pride is a white wolf, and Sunlight is a lioness.)

"Yeah well I was regestered in Russia and you three were regestered in Japan right?" said Hope

"Yep, I pulled some strings and we didn't have to take a test or anything." said Pride a smirk forming on her face.

Flashback...

"Hello there San. How are you?" asked Pride with a smirk. "Fine Miss Pride. A visit from the Japaness Mafia means that you want something illegal from me. Am I right?" asked San. "Not exacly. I just want you to register mine and 2 of my friend's animal forms. We want everything to be legal. Well as much as possible." said Pride. "Are you insane Miss Pride? I can't do that. I'll be in so much trouble." answered San with a trase of fear in his voice. "If you don't do it the trouble with the Ministry will be the least of your worries!" snapped Pride in dangerous tone while pulling her wand out. "Alright.. alright I'll do it." said San. "Okay I want to see you do it." snapped Pride once again. Twenty minutes later San added all the information and submited it. "Thank you San. Good bye now." Pride pulled out her gun and shot him. With a 'pop' she disapeared.

"Haha you are insane Pride. Why did you shoot him anyway?" asked Sunlight.

"Well if the info leaked out, we would be in Azkaban at the moment. So I had to get rid of him." answered Pride.

"That makes no sense though. If we get caught we'll be in big shit. It's not like cheetahs and lions are very common in Scotland." said Hope.

"Whatever. I hope the old man knows what he's doing. So how far are we anyway Hope?" asked Sunlight.

"Another 60 km. Dumbledore seems to be very worried about us." said Hope, she didn't like it when people were worried about them, it made her feel irresponsible. Not like she is anyway.

"Can't we just Apparate close to Hogwards?" asked a tired Pride.

"No it's too dangerous we can get a tail. If we get a tail we have to battle and Hope got pretty messed up last time." said Dark. "We have to be careful. Lets not stay in the open so much." Dark looked at Hope with a piercing gaze.

"She can't know. Oh god she can't know." thought Hope

"Alright let's pick up some speed then and we should be there in half an hour." said Dark.

"Oh my god. Top speed! Again?" asked Pride.

"YES!" answered the other three. Pride doesn't like flying very fast. She is scared she's gonna fly into a muggle air plain or something. They picked up some speed and off they went.

The skies were beatiful. They were still kind of gray because of Hope's latest weather changing maddness, but it wasn't raining. " When we get to Hogwards this will be all over. I hope they'll forgive me. I didn't tell them so they won't have to be worried about me for 6 months." thought Hope. She got a feeling that they have to stop. Hope slowed down and stopped so did the other three.

"Alright let's go ladies! Hogwards here we come!" said Hope with fake enthusiasm. Nobody noticed exept Dark.

Alright everyone this is chapter two! yay i actually managed to type it. LOL i have it all written down in a notebook but i can't seem to find time to type. anywayzz i hope you enjoy my story. Sorry for the spelling mistakes.


End file.
